Ty jeden
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harry w złości wyrzuca Severusowi, że chce rozwodu.


**Ty jeden**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK/Eledhil, Euphoria

Paring: SS/HP

Spełnienie życzenia Tyone

Tytuł zamierzony.

— Mam dosyć! — Krzyk mężczyzny o czarnych włosach i bardzo zielonych oczach został skwitowany zaledwie prychnięciem.

Poza tym ze strony Severusa Snape'a nie było najmniejszej reakcji. Nadal zajmował się swoim eliksirem z pedantyczną dokładnością. Mieszał go ostrożnie, wrzucając kolejny składnik.

— Mówię do ciebie! — Młody człowiek próbował bezskutecznie zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Trudno byłoby ci mówić do kogoś innego, bo jesteśmy tu całkiem sami — zironizował Snape, co spowodowało, że jego małżonek jeszcze bardziej się zaperzył.

— Teraz to już przegiąłeś! Mam tego po dziurki w nosie! Nie wiem, co ja sobie wyobrażałem? Czy ci się to spodoba, czy nie, składam pozew rozwodowy, choćby jutro. Nie pozwolę się tak traktować. Nie jestem dzieckiem, tylko twoim mężem. Trochę szacunku mi się chyba należy po tylu latach.

Snape uniósł głowę i zobaczył tylko, jak drzwi zamykają się za jego partnerem. Powoli odłożył chochlę na blat i zmarszczył brwi na kolejne trzaśnięcie drzwi, tym razem wyjściowych.

— Tylko spróbuj, Potter — warknął.

— Harry, co ty tu robisz? — Lupin, lekko zaspany, otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił młodego mężczyznę do domu.

— Muszę z kimś porozmawiać, a tylko ty jesteś chwilowo wolny. Hermiona ma bliźniaki na głowie i nie chcę jeszcze jej dręczyć w środku nocy.

— Znowu Severus? — zapytał mężczyzna, choć wiedział, że to pytanie retoryczne.

Widząc słabe potwierdzenie, westchnął i popchnął lekko Harry'ego w stronę kuchni. Herbata, i to bardzo gorąca, dobrze im zrobi. I tak pewnie zdąży ostygnąć, zanim Harry skończy mówić.

Przez długi czas nie padło ani jedno słowo, jakby obie osoby przygotowywały się psychicznie na rozmowę.

— Mów — rzucił w końcu Lupin, podając Harry'emu parujący kubek. — Co znowu zrobił?

— Tym razem to byłem ja. Zdenerwowałem się. I powiedziałem mu, że chcę rozwodu. Ale ja tak nie myślę, naprawdę! Co jeśli Severus jednak ma mnie już dosyć? — Załamany położył głowę na blacie. — Nieważne, jak bardzo bym się starał, ciągle zachowuję się jak dzieciak. Nie chcę, by odszedł, kocham go. Boję się, że on weźmie moje słowa na poważnie. Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

— Porozmawiaj z nim — zaproponował Lupin, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. — To najprostsze wyjście.

— Nie mam czasu. Za kilka minut uruchomi się świstoklik do Walii. Muszę być za godzinę w tamtejszym oddziale aurorskim. Mają jakieś problemy.

— Może zrezygnuj z jednego stanowiska, Harry. Wykończysz się tą pracą.

— Ale ja ją lubię. Uwielbiam być aurorem i Ministrem Magii. Wiem, że dzięki temu mogę coś zdziałać. Jako auror działam fizycznie, a jako minister politycznie. — Harry uniósł głowę i z lekko zarumienionymi policzkami mówił do Remusa: — Przecież sam widzisz, że to przyniosło skutek. Może zabrzmi to jak przechwalanie, ale nareszcie coś dzieje się w magicznym świecie.

— Wiem, Harry. Widzę to. Każdy to widzi.

— Tylko nie Severus — westchnął załamany Harry. — On myśli, że marnuję czas na głupoty. A przecież nic nie przychodzi samo. On tym bardziej powinien być tego świadom. Tyle przeżył.

— Może właśnie dlatego tak myśli. Chce mieć wreszcie spokój. — Mężczyzna usiadł obok i przygarnął Harry'ego bliżej.

— Przecież daję mu go. Do niczego go nie zmuszam. Jeśli chce pracować nad eliksirem od rana do wieczora, to mu nie przeszkadzam. Nieważne, że czuję się odrzucony. Traktuje go jak wolnego człowieka. — Jego głos powoli się załamywał, jakby miał zacząć płakać.

— A on? Jak on ciebie traktuje?

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Harry, ale jak dla Lupina zbyt szybko.

— Dajcie sobie trochę odpoczynku od siebie. Porozmawiasz z nim, jak wrócisz. Ten wypad jest akurat na rękę.

— Myślisz, że to dobre wyjście? — upewniał się.

— Tak. Ochłońcie. Przemyśl wszystko na spokojnie. Jak wrócisz, będzie lepiej.

— Dzięki, Remusie — szepnął Harry i napił się herbaty.

Kilka minut później zniknął w słabym blasku aktywowanego świstoklika.

Severus nie należał do ludzi, którym można bezpodstawnie grozić. A już na pewno w takiej sprawie. Potter chyba upadł na głowę zbyt wiele razy, jeśli myśli, że pozbawi go magii z powodu rozwodu. Nie zrobi z niego charłaka. A tym bardziej człowieka ze splamionym honorem. Nie teraz, gdy z takim trudem udało mu się odzyskać dobre imię.

Teraz, że złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, opuszczał pokój, w którym złożył pozew rozwodowy w sprawie Snape-Potter.

Tak naprawdę nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jego mąż będzie kiedykolwiek chciał rozwodu. Kochali się, choć on sam by się nigdy do tego świadomie nie przyznał.

— Witaj, Severusie — usłyszał czyjś głos w korytarzu.

Gdy się odwrócił, zauważył idącego w swoją stronę Lupina.

— Merlinie! Od kiedy zwierzaki zostają wpuszczane do Ministerstwa? — zapytał ironicznie.

— Nadal nic się nie zmieniłeś.

— Ty, o dziwo, tak. Ktoś cię przygarnął i wykąpał?

Remus przewrócił oczami i przeczesał długie włosy dłonią. Od czasu, gdy Harry zalegalizował prawo, wilkołaki miały stały i obowiązkowy dostęp do wywaru tojadowego. Teraz, gdy były bardziej „oswojone", mogły normalnie pracować i przebywać wśród ludzi, nie zagrażając im. Nie robiono z nich potworów, co natychmiast odbiło się na ich wyglądzie. Mogąc się sobą zająć, wygląd Lupina polepszył się bardzo. Praca, a co za tym idzie stały dochód, pomogły jego garderobie, aparycji, po prostu wszystkiemu. Wyglądał nareszcie na nakarmionego, zdrowego i eleganckiego czarodzieja.

— Dobrze wiesz, że to zasługa Harry'ego — odparł spokojnie. Już dawno nie reagował na docinki Severusa. — Był u mnie wczoraj.

— Musiał się wyżalić? — Severus natychmiast przybrał bojową postawę.

— Nawet jeśli? Martwił się o ciebie.

— To Gryfon. Żadna nowość. Oni nie myślą, tylko działają. Czyżby zmartwił się tym, że zrobi ze mnie charłaka?

Lupin rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Severusie, masz może kilka minut? Chciałbym chwilę z tobą porozmawiać o Harrym. To nie jest zbyt dobre miejsce na tego typu rozmowy.

Harry westchnął ciężko. To już cztery dni odkąd przybył do Walii i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł się coraz gorzej.

Tak jakby ktoś powoli spuszczał z niego powietrze. Wczoraj z trudem wyczarował patronusa, by ochronić grupę młodych czarodziejów przed dementorem. Prawie słaniał się na nogach, gdy wracał z akcji.

Niebardzo mu się to podobało, ale nie miał teraz czasu, by się tym dokładniej zająć. Wahania mocy zdarzały mu się już wcześniej. Podobno to normalne w rozwijającym się czarodzieju. Tak więc złożył te niedogodności na karb zmian magicznych i przestał zwracać na to uwagę.

— Ty debilu! — krzyknął Lupin, gniotąc filiżankę w dłoni.

Kelnerka spojrzała na niego gniewnie, ale podała kolejną. Restauracja była o tej porze prawie pusta, a zniszczenia i tak doliczy do rachunku.

Severus chyba po raz pierwszy w swym bardzo przecież burzliwym życiu okazał zdziwienie.

— Zamknij usta, bo ci mucha wleci — rzucił Remus, uspokajając się. — A teraz łaskawie mi powiedz, co ci strzeliło do głowy? Harry nigdy nie złożyłby pozwu rozwodowego. Powiedział to w gniewie, bo nie zwracałeś na niego uwagi i poczuł się odtrącony. A ty teraz pozbawiasz go za to magii?

— Nic mu nie będzie — mruknął Snape.

— Jesteś pewien? A wiesz w ogóle, że wyjechał? Czy chociaż raz zainteresowałeś się, co robi Harry? Wiesz, w jakie niebezpieczeństwa często się wplątuje? Jestem pewien, że nawet raz nie zapytałeś go, jak minął mu dzień.

Severus musiał przyznać mu rację. Ich rozmowy w domu nigdy nie dotyczyły pracy żadnego z nich. Ani on nie interesował się polityką, ani Pottera nie ciągnęło do kipiących kociołków.

— Lepiej odkręć to szybko, bo może się coś stać. Jestem wtedy ciekaw, jak będziesz się tłumaczył całemu czarodziejskiemu światu, że Harry Potter - ten, który zabił Voldemorta - jest charłakiem albo nawet martwy.

Odkręcanie nie było takie proste. Po pierwsze dokumenty zniknęły, i to magicznie. Nikt nie potrafił ich zlokalizować, by je zneutralizować.

Po drugie samo to nie było wystarczające. Znalezienie dokumentacji sprawy rozwodowej było dopiero czubkiem góry lodowej.

— Jak to nie możecie nadal znaleźć dokumentów?

— Proszę się uspokoić, panie Snape. — Biurokrata wcale się nie przejął wybuchem mężczyzny. — Czy pan w ogóle wie, jak często czarodziejskie rodziny składają pozwy?

— Nie i nie interesuje mnie to — warknął ostro.

— Dotąd były aż trzy. Trzy na cały rok.

— I co z tego?

— Proszę pana. — Ten bezuczuciowy ton zaczął denerwować Snape'a. — Nikt nie chce zostać charłakiem. Rodziny czarodziejów wolą mieszkać osobno, nadal pozostając małżeństwem. Rozwody mamy jedynie wśród małżeństw mieszanych, gdzie szansa na utratę magii u mugola nie istnieje, więc nie robi im to różnicy.

— To nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie możecie znaleźć dokumentacji.

Biurokrata zaczął znów przeglądać papiery na swoim biurku, w ogóle nie przejmując się długimi palcami, wystukującymi nerwowy rytm.

— Czy słyszał pan o ustawie tajności osobowej? — zapytał nagle.

— Nie. Co to ma wspólnego ze sprawą?

— Pańskim mężem jest sam minister. Jest osobą bardzo znaną nie tylko z powodu stanowiska, ale tego, co zrobił w przeszłości, i ustawa obejmuje wszystkie dokumenty, w których występuje jego nazwisko. Proponuję udać się do działu tajności. Może właśnie tam znajduje się akt pozwu. Musi przejść przez tamten dział, zanim trafi do ministra.

— Dlaczego do ministra?

— Wszystkie akta rozwodowe podpisuje minister — tłumaczył jak dziecku urzędnik. — Takie prawo.

— Kto go postanowił? To pogwa...

— Pan Harry Potter — przerwał mu mężczyzna. — Przy tak małej ilości rozwodów nie jest to dla niego problem. Poza tym to on decyduje, czy akt nie był pisany pod presją. Zawsze rozmawia z obiema stronami. Pełni rolę pewnego rodzaju polubownika. Kilka rozwodów nie zostało dopełnionych właśnie dzięki ministrowi.

Severus nie chciał więcej słyszeć o cudownym Harrym Potterze. Miał dosyć. I jeszcze śmiano mu wytykać nieznajomość praw magicznych. Skierował się do kolejnego pokoju.

— Proszę wypełnić dokument B37, potem oddać go w pokoju obok — usłyszał po wyłuszczeniu sprawy. — Jeśli w przeciągu dwóch dni nikt nie zgłosi sprzeciwu, otrzyma pan zgodę na otrzymanie dokumentu G42. Wtedy wróci pan do mnie po B37B.

— Słucham? Chyba upadliście na głowę. Chcę odzyskać swój pozew! Nie mam zamiaru czekać...

— Proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć! — zgromiła go kobieta. — W takim razie nie otrzyma pan dokumentów w ogóle. — Czarownica odwróciła się do niego plecami.

Severus zawarczał, i to dosłownie.

— Chwileczkę. Co się stanie z dokumentami, jeśli nie zechcę ich odzyskać?

— Zostaną przesłane dalej w dwadzieścia cztery godziny od dostarczenia ich tutaj.

— Czyli gdybym przyszedł jutro, to tych akt już tu by nie było.

— Nie.

— Ale nadal musiałbym biegać od pokoju do pokoju z durnymi świstkami?

— Tak.

— Zabije Pottera. Jak on mógł wymyślić takie prawo?

— Jak dobrze pamiętam, to zrobił to Knot. Pan Potter jeszcze nic nie zmienił, ale już tu był i rozmawiał z nami w tej sprawie.

Severusa zaczęła boleć głowa. Tu było gorzej niż w szkole pełnej durnych bachorów.

— Jak mogę się dowiedzieć, czy te dokumenty jeszcze tu są?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego sztucznie i podała mu kolejny papierek. Snape westchnął, ale tym razem zaczął go wypełniać.

— Kiedy się dowiem o rezultacie?

— W ciągu dwóch dni.

Oddał jej podpisane dokumenty i wyszedł, by nie zrobić jej krzywdy.

— Witaj ponownie, Severusie.

— Lupin — przywitał się chłodno ze spotkanym nagle wilkołakiem. — Tylko mi nie mów, że tutaj pracujesz.

— W takim razie nie będę ci tego mówił. Udało ci się coś zdziałać? — zapytał.

Severus zmroził go wzrokiem, na co Lupin zaśmiał się krótko.

— Czyżby biurokracja przerosła mistrza eliksirów?

— Lupin! — ostrzegł Snape ostro.

— Nie denerwuj się tak. Dokumenty są już pewnie w gabinecie Harry'ego. Jak wróci, to ładnie go poprosisz, żeby je potargał, bo... i tu wymyślisz piękne przeprosiny.

— A co z efektami pozwu?

— Tu sprawa się komplikuje. Nie wiem, jak dokładnie się to odbywa. Może nic się nie dzieje do czasu podpisania dokumentów. Nigdy nie znałem nikogo, kto się rozwodził — zauważył z wyraźną aluzją.

— Już przestań, Lupin. Zrozumiałem! Staram się to jakoś odkręcić. Nie włamię się przecież do gabinetu ministra magii.

Wilkołak spojrzał na niego wymownie, a zarazem współczująco.

— Co?

— Jesteś mężem ministra. Nie wiem, czy musisz włamywać się do jego gabinetu. Sądzę, że Harry uwzględnił twoją magiczną sygnaturę w wejściu do niego.

Snape już kierował się w stronę windy. Remus z ciekawości podążył za nim. Nie wiadomo, co Snape może wymyślić.

Harry oparł się ciężko o pień drzewa. Dwóch aurorów, którzy zostali do niego przydzieleni, leżało obok nieprzytomnych. Nie przypuszczali wcześniej, z czym przyjdzie im się zmierzyć na brzegu wrzosowiska. To miała być rutynowa sprawa na koniec pobytu w Walii.

Nawet nie znał nazwy tego stwora, który nagle się na nich rzucił. Teraz mógł zrobić tylko jedno. Przy poziomie jego magii, nie miał co liczyć na jakieś pozytywne efekty potężniejszych zaklęć. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał swój błąd. Nie powinien w ogóle ruszać na akcję, skoro tak niepewnie się czuł.

Wyciągnął jeden z awaryjnych świstoklików aurorów i odesłał ich w bezpieczne miejsce dosłownie kilka sekund przed kolejnym atakiem.

Potem był tylko ostry ból i ciemność.

Severus zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu ministra magii. Sekretarka wpuściła go bez najmniejszych problemów, prosząc tylko o przejście koło wykrywacza, który miał wykazać ewentualne użycie eliksiru Wielosokowego. Remus stał obok niego, czekając na reakcję. Snape nie przejął się wyglądem gabinetu. Cóż, wyglądał jak każde inne biuro wysoko postawionej osoby. Skierował się od razu w stronę biurka.

W tej samej chwili poczuł straszny ból w piersi. Był tak silny, że zwalił go z nóg.

— Severusie! — wystraszył się Remus, podbiegając.

Jęk był jedyną odpowiedzią. Ciało Severusa zaczęło lśnić. Światło wydobywało się jakby z niego, po czym opuściło go nagle i umiejscowiło się na środku gabinetu. W tej samej chwili ból Snape'a minął, a jednocześnie pokój zalał oślepiający błysk. Mężczyzna podniósł się ciężko przy pomocy Lupina i odwrócił, by sprawdzić, co się stało.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy na środku pokoju zobaczył zakrwawione ciało swojego małżonka i to wyraźnie starającego się złapać oddech. Pobiegł do niego i delikatnie wziął go w ramiona.

— Severusie, to ty? — uśmiechnął się Harry słabo na jego widok. — Dobrze cię widzieć. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem wcześniej.

— Cicho. Nic nie mów. Lupin, wezwij magomedyków.

Ale ten przeszukiwał biurko.

— Co robi Remus? — szepnął Harry, starając się usiąść.

— Leż — nakazał Severus, przytulając go mocniej, by nie mógł się poruszyć. — Zrobiłem coś głupiego i Lupin pomaga mi to odkręcić.

— To nietypowe dla ciebie. Zrobić coś nieprzemyślanego. — Wtulił głowę w bark męża, wdychając jego tak dobrze znany zapach.

— Chyba zaraziłem się od pewnego Gryfona.

— Mam! — krzyknął wilkołak.

— Zniszcz to!

— Co to jest? — spytał Harry, czując swąd palonego papieru. — Albo co to było?

— Opowiem ci w Świętym Mungu, gdy już zobaczą cię magomedycy. Ostatni raz widzę cię w takim stanie. Nie życzę sobie już żadnych wypadów na akcje. Jesteś ministrem magii, a ty się szwendasz.

Harry patrzył na niego zszokowany.

— Severusie, czy ty się dobrze czujesz?

— Nie. Mam zamiar dokonać kilku zmian w naszym dziwnym życiu. Po pierwsze chcę cię widzieć co wieczór w domu.

— Ale...

— Żadnych „ale"! Nie mam zamiaru świecić oczami za twoją gryfońską śmierć nie wiadomo gdzie.

— Po drugie?

— Po drugie, nie bądź bezczelny. Nałożymy ponownie to zaklęcie. Gdybyś znów wymyślił coś durnego...

— To nie było durne! Byłem w pracy.

— Nieważne! Przynajmniej w razie czego pojawisz się koło mnie. I koniec nadgodzin!

Lupin uśmiechał się, słuchając tej dwójki. Widział, jak Severus musztruje męża, jednocześnie sprawdzając jego stan. Nie mógł być poważny, bo nie byłby tak spokojny.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że ta para jest niezwykła. Trafili na siebie, nienawidząc się. Ale nawet nienawiść nie może trwać wiecznie. Ich przetrwała zamianę w miłość. Nie jakąś kwitnącą i wybuchającą uczuciami, lecz spokojną, nostalgiczną, umiarkowaną.

Dwójka wrogów pokochała się.


End file.
